Yule Ball Date
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Everyone is running around trying to get the woman of his dreams to go to the ball with him, but there is one person who is really hoping to get his. p.s when it says madam pomfrey, I miss typed it should be Professor Sprout. Idk how I got them mixed up!
1. Chapter 1

Yule Ball Date 14/06/2010 15:18:00

* This story is about how Albus Dumbledore tries to ask Professor McGonagall to the Yule Ball but will he get cold feet? *

The Yule Ball was now days away, every girl is running around buying the best dresses, every boy is trying to ask the girl of his dreams out. That would also include a certain professor. For years Albus Dumbledore has had a crush on Professor McGonagall, but has never asked her out because he wanted to keep things professional. Since the Yule Ball was coming up though, he thought this would be his shot. The Hogwarts Council would be meeting in his office soon. The council members were himself, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, this year Mad Eye Moody (well what they thought was Mad Eye Moody), the guest headmaster and mistress, and the house prefects. They all gathered around the table and got down to business. Madam Pomfrey started it off,

"The Yule Ball is coming up and I believe we need to set the rules now so there are no problems during it like with Fred and George Weasley."

"I agree, there will be a rock band there but I do not want to see the entire place trashed and things broken." Pr. McGonagall said.

"I want prefects on duty after in the dorms so there are no after parties or activity if you know what I mean." Madam Pomfrey added.

"I'll watch over the grounds." Hagrid said.

"I will take care of the dungeons." Snape added.

"I will take care of courtyards." Madam Pomfrey added.

"I will patrol parts of the Grand Staircase for a bit." Dumbledore said.

"I will take the other part." McGonagall said.

"I will watch my students." Karkaroff said.

"I will do the same." Maxime added.

"I think that is all for today," Dumbledore said. Everyone stood up and headed for the door. "Professor McGonagall, could you wait please."

She turned around and Dumbledore waited for everyone to leave and he walked over and shut the door.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat down in one of his big chairs near his desk. Dumbledore walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. She gave him a weird look.

"Well, I was wondering something." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well um.. I was just wondering if you… if you wanted to… attend the ball with me?" he asked as he stuttered.

McGonagall smiled at him, "Of course I will Albus."

Dumbledore smiled as she stood up. She gave him a hug, stayed there for a moment and then walked away towards the door. She had a huge grin on her face and he had the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Yule Ball Night 14/06/2010 16:47:00

Everyone was getting set downstairs for the Yule Ball. Pr. Dumbledore was in the Great Hall and McGonagall was outside getting everyone ready. Pr. Dumbledore was standing in the crowd of people who had already came in. Snape came over to talk to him.

"Are we going to be on duty for watching the students dance properly?" he asked with a bit of laughter in that.

"I'm afraid I will not be Severus because I have a date." He said as he walked away. Snape followed closely. "With whom?" he asked.

Then the ceremony started as the four tri wizards went out to dance. Soon it would be time for Dumbledore to go out. He and Snape were standing together when Pr. McGonagall came over.

"So it looks like we are on duty." Snape says to McGonagall.

"Oh I'm afraid I'm not." She said. Just then Dumbledore grabs her hand and they go out leaving a blank look on Snape's face.

Dumbledore took McGonagall out and they started to dance. At first it was just hand and hand like the rest of them. Then as more people came out, Dumbledore pulled her closer and grabbed her by the waist. Soon almost everyone was out dancing.

Soon the formal dancing was over and the rock band came out. Many students went wild, others sat down to talk. Dumbledore put his arm out and McGonagall and him linked arms as they left the crowd of students. She turned and smiled at him. They were walking out the door when they bumped into Snape coming in.

"Hello Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, the Weasley twins are up to their old tricks. I found this stuff all over the wall." He said as he held up his hands which were all wet and pink.

"Oh my." McGonagall said.

"We should have extra watch over the Grand Staircase." Snape said.

"Pr. McGonagall and I have first watch. Would you take over for me for the second?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh course headmaster." He said.

With that, Pr. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked towards the other teachers near a table and started talking to them. Snape saw that McGonagall and Dumbledore's arms were linked close together. He looked at them as they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Ball 15/06/2010 12:00:00

After the Ball, the Professors went to their assigned areas for watch in case any students wanted to have an after party. Pr. McGonagall had the middle part of the Grand Staircase, Dumbledore had the bottom, and Filch had the top.

Dumbledore couldn't stop thinking about tonight. How he and McGonagall danced like they were the only ones on the floor. He could still feel her hand in his. He started to hum as he went up the stairs to look around. His humming got louder as he went up the stairs.

(At the middle of the staircase)

Pr. McGonagall was walking down the stairs when she heard someone humming. She took her wand out and looked down. She sighed with relief and put her wand away. Two flights down was Dumbledore humming the tune they were dancing to. She smiled and watched him. He got closer and closer. McGonagall didn't want him to know she was watching him so she went up the stairs and went to the second floor door. When she opened it, she jumped backwards with fright.

"I knew you were watching me." Dumbledore said. He used magic and got himself to where she was going.

"Dear god Albus, don't scare me like that." She said with her hand at her chest.

"Then don't run away."

"We are supposed to be on guard for students." She said.

"I know, doesn't mean you have to do it alone." Dumbledore said as he took her hands and placed them in his.

"Albus, I want this to work out, but I don't want the entire school finding out yet." She said.

"That is alright with me my dear." He said. There was a twinkle in his eyes when he said that and it made her go weak at the knees and she smiled at him. He moved closer and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then they heard someone coming, "I better not find students around this corner." It was Snape. Dumbledore moved away from McGonagall and they pretended they were having a conversation when Snape turned the corner with his wand out. He looked at them and quickly put it away.

"Headmaster, I am here to relieve you of your duty." He said.

"Thank you Severus, I will be off then." He said. McGonagall nodded her head as they all walked out the door into the Grand Staircase. McGonagall went up, Dumbledore went down, and Snape went to the left and down. McGonagall was just about to turn a corner and go up when she heard another noise. She turned around and jumped back again.

"I thought you would know my trick by now." Dumbledore said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled, "I thought that you were going to bed?"

"Well, quite frankly I'm not tired right now and I was enjoying our conversation before Severus interrupted."

She smiled as the started talking again and going upstairs.

From down below Snape heard noises from above and looked up. He saw McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore again. He was thinking when he heard a noise from behind him.

"I can hear you." He said as he went in the other direction.


	4. Attention Readers!

Should I write another chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

28/09/2010 09:50:00

McGonagall and Dumbledore were patrolling the Grand Staircase for most of the night together. They only caught two students out of bed after hours.

"I should go and make sure my Gryffindors are asleep," She suggested. He nodded and followed her. She turned around and looked at him. "We need to talk after in private. May I meet you in your office?"

"Oh course you can. I will be waiting." Dumbledore answered. She smiled and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. She gave the password and took a few steps in when she heard two people arguing.

"Not as a last resort! Viktor asked me first Ronald and I was not going to say no and wait around!" Hermione yelled.

"Did you think of how that could affect Harry? Especially after what Skeeter wrote?" Ron asked.

"Harry doesn't seem to have a problem! It is only you!"

McGonagall knew she had to stop this. She came walking in and found them standing behind the couch. They both turned and looked at her.

"Off to bed you two." She ordered. They nodded and headed up the stairs. Once she was sure they were in their rooms, she left and headed for Dumbledore's office.

She entered his office and found him sitting by the fire reading a book. He saw her and put his book down.

"Would you like to start seeing as you called this little meeting?" he teased. She smiled and sat down in the chair across from him.

"As I said before I do not want the entire school finding out about us. I am not ready for that. I want to take things slowly."

He nodded and stood up.

"Agreed. I do not think it would play well with the Minister if he knew you weren't just my deputy for the school."

She smiled. He moved closer and gave her a hug.

"I do think that Severus is on to us. After tonight you know he will not keep his nose out of our business." She said. He pulled away but still held her hand. He gave a chuckle.

"If he does, I will deal with him my dear."

She smiled and gazed into his twinkling eyes.

Snape indeed know something was up. The next day during dinner, McGonagall sat next to Dumbledore instead of Barty. Barty didn't seem to really care, but Snape wanted to know what was up after last night. When it was time for patrolling, McGonagall took the Great Hall courtyard and the area around it and Snape took the dungeons. Minerva always took her cat form when patrolling outside. It was easier to sneak up on students out of bed. She was walking in the shadows when someone grabbed her. She started fighting it, but stopped when she saw it was Dumbledore. She settled down and relaxed her tail. Dumbledore let her go and transfigured back into her normal self.

"So, now you are grabbing me from behind?" she teased. He smiled and walked over to her. He took her hand. "If you keep this up, you will give me what muggles call a heart attack."

He laughed. He took her and they leaned up against the stone columns.

"I wouldn't want to do that to you. Hogwarts couldn't possibly survive without you."

"And by Hogwarts you mean you?" she asked. He smiled and looked at her. He just looked at her, he didn't say anything. Finally she broke the silence. "I do have areas to patrol you know. As much as I would like to stand here staring into your eyes I do have things to do."

He smiled and then leaned forward. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed when he pulled away.

"Do you mind company?" he asked. She shook her head. He took her hand once more and they continued to talk and walk. What they didn't know was that in the shadows Snape saw the whole thing. He had just come up from the dungeons and saw everything from him grabbing her to him kissing her.


End file.
